Amazing Butterflies
by Riri-chi
Summary: "With his words, she knew that she could take on the world and challenge it. She knew she could bring miracles with her singing as long as she believed. No matter how far away they were, she knew that he loved her." Kukai and Utau say goodbye-for now.


**Amazing Butterflies**

**Summary: **"With his words, she knew that she could take on the world and challenge it. She knew she could bring miracles with her singing as long as she believed. No matter how far away they were, she knew that he loved her." The moment where Kukai and Utau say goodbye- for now.

**a/ n: **Hey, so this is a quick oneshot dealing with Kukai and Utau. I am still new to this because I normally write Rima and Nagihiko stories. Yet lately I have been falling in love with the Kukai and Utau pairing. So any tips and pointers can help. I hope I did good or at least try to do good. Enjoy this oneshot and have a nice day.

* * *

It was that exact moment at the airport; time had went by fast. The rush of travelers were coming in and out from different parts of the country. However at one part of the airport, a goodbye was being made. Utau Hoshina was standing here face to face with Kukai Souma. She was getting ready to say goodbye to Kukai and saying hello to a brand new world tour. Her songs were becoming popular more quickly and the world had taken notice. She even became platinum. Finally, her dreams were flying and her true light was showing.

However, one of the hardest things about doing all of this was saying goodbye to Kukai. Sure, she would handle the feeling because she was strong like that. Utau was strong. Yet she was still a girl; a girl in love. Her heart was just like any normal girl.

"Well..." Utau begun.

"Good luck, Pop Star!" Kukai grinned.

Utau rolled her eyes and he kept grinning at her. A moment of silence went by as Utau looked down at the ground. Her violet eyes glistened as the early peak of sunlight brightened its rays through the wide, open windows of the airport and it reflected the dark hue of her eyes. A sudden move was made and she looked up.

Arms were embracing her. They were embracing her tightly, oh so tightly.

"Ya know, I'm gonna miss having you around. Who am I gonna have ramen contests with?" Kukai said quietly.

Utau's eyes widened.

She leaned in and smiled before stepping on Kukai's shoe roughly.

"U-Utau-chan! That's not cool to do!" Kukai said while rubbing his foot.

"It's improper to hug some out of the blue." Utau said.

"But it was only for you." Kukai looked up and grinned.

Utau glared at him before crossing her arms. She was waiting. However, Utau Hoshina doesn't wait for anyone. It's come and go; do as you please as long as you don't waste my time. That's how simple it was with her. She continued to look at Kukai, who finally stopped rubbing his foot.

"Yo, Pop Star! Must you be so stubborn on your last day here!" Kukai smirked.

He just loved picking and messing with her.

"Must you grin like a fool on my last day here?" Utau countered.

"Can't I be a fool for you?"

"Not if you're going to be so cliche about it."

"Pfft, you're just jealous that I am going to win our next contest."

Kukai just had to hit the mark, didn't he? Utau looked at him with such a furious look. Oh she was going to get him so badly. She hated how he thought he was better than her at contests. For one thing, Utau knew that she was not going to lose to the likes of him. Never.

"I am way better than to get jealous over some nonsense like that. My voice is better than yours, anyways." Utau challenged with an evil glint.

"I am better at sports than you." Kukai stepped closer to her.

"I can eat ramen faster than you."

"Utau-chan, you know what you just said was totally false."

Utau was flaring with flames already. Why was she even bothering to say goodbye to him if all he was going to do was joke around with her? Utau clinched her fists together and turned around with a stubborn manner. She didn't have time for this. She had millions of fans waiting for her world-wide. She needed to concentrate.

"Whatever, you're just a kid anyways! How would you understand anything?" Utau said furiously.

"Ut-"

"Don't Utau-chan me. Goodbye."

Utau picked up her carry-on and started to walk toward her gate. However, an arm extended out and grabbed her shoulder. Still furious, Utau turned around and came face to face with Kukai. He looked into her eyes with a serious manner before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Oh how this kiss made her feel butterflies. It reminded her of the kiss that they shared together back a couple of years ago. Utau gently released her bag as it dropped onto the ground and Kukai took the chance to take each of her hands into his own. Their fingers intertwined as he lightly kissed her.

"Am I a kid for doing that?" Kukai said after releasing their kiss; hands still intertwined.

Speechless for a second, Utau wasn't sure how to respond. She looked at Kukai carefully and saw that he still had that same cheesy grin on his face like usual. She realized that right in front of her was her second chance. Her inspiration in order to keep moving up in life. She recalled how Kukai at one point was jealous. He was jealous of Ikuto and how she said...

...She only had one person she likes now.

Her eyes widened at the thought.

"You moron! You don't just go kissing people without permission! Geez, you're such a kid." Utau released her hand from his and crossed her arms.

"You have called me a kid over three times now. You promised you wouldn't do that anymore." Kukai came closer.

"Why do I feel like I am reliving this moment?" Utau sighed.

"Because we are. And now you get your punishment." Kukai grinned.

"Oh the joy." Utau smiled.

And once more he gave her a kiss; a light kiss. However-

"_Flight #278 to Los Angeles, California is ready for boarding. Please come up to the gate; ready with your passport. Thank you." _**The dreaded words that they didn't want to hear.**

"I guess you gotta go..." Kukai looked at her.

"Yeah..." Utau looked at him.

Utau looked down at the floor. The same feeling she once had for Ikuto were now forming into the same feelings for Kukai. She didn't want to have to leave him but at the same time, she didn't want to disappoint her fans either. She also didn't want to risk her dreams, for this was a once in a lifetime chance. Kukai rubbed the side of his head. He wasn't really good with goodbyes or awkward silences for the matter. He looked at Utau once more and exhaled with a sigh. Why was saying goodbye this hard?

"Hey, there is always next time, right?" Kukai smiled.

"Yeah, there is. And I am automatically going to win whether you like it or not." Utau grabbed her bag and then looked at Kukai.

"Whatever you say, Pop Star." he laughed.

"Yeah, Soccer Boy." she smiled.

Ah, such lovely nicknames they had given each other.

Kukai gave Utau a light hug before he whispered gently into her ear. She turned red for a bit and slapped his shoulder. All Kukai did was laugh and put up his signature move, which was a thumbs-up. Utau then waved bye with sympathy for once and he waved back with a grin as she walked up to meet Yukari and proceeded toward the gate.

Yet, sometimes Kukai really was a kid. Even at moments like these.

"Yooo! Utau! I forgot!" Kukai ran up to her.

Utau turned around and Kukai smiled. He reached into his jacket pocket and handed her a box. He then stepped back and grinned once more before Utau headed down the grey box with her manager and into the airplane. As Utau walked into the airplane, she couldn't keep her eyes off of the velvet box. After situating herself beside Yukari in first class, she looked out the window before looking down at the box. Her slender fingers touched the delicate, red ribbon as she gently opened it up. Inside the box was a butterfly shaped pendant. Underneath the pendant there was a little note.

"This one is for you, Pop Star. Make us all smile with your voice. You got a special talent that nobody can take away from you. -Kukai."

Utau couldn't help but to roll her eyes at the little note. She knew that deep inside Kukai was still a kid yet he was maturing as well. Her eyes turned towards the window once more as she looked outside. The clouds were out and the sun was shining; it made her happy. But what made her heart shine the most was her feelings for Kukai.

With his words, she knew that she could take on the world and challenge it. She knew she could bring miracles with her singing as long as she believed. No matter how far away they were, she knew that he loved her.

Yet most importantly, she knew that she could definitely beat Kukai at their next ramen contest as long as they were together.


End file.
